


【sinhal】How I Met My Sister

by Luiz



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: ·“我不会管哈尔叫妈的，想都别想。”索拉妮克幽幽地说。·涉及蝙超





	【sinhal】How I Met My Sister

<<< 

“我不会管哈尔叫妈的，想都别想。”

索拉妮克幽幽地说。

 

<<< 

就像每一起大事件开始一样，首先是一场全体出动的胜利。

 

“你看到我那一箭了吗？新发明，超酷对不对？”

“如果它不是刚好落在我脚边的话，是的，挺酷。”

绿箭侠勾着他许久未回地球的老友走进——好吧，哈尔是飘进——瞭望塔，今天的法师系Boss刷的非常顺利，除了他们有点灰头土脸。

一如往的正义联盟日常，而且难得的成员齐全，每一个超级英雄身边都跟着另一个，连蝙蝠侠都在和钢骨聊数据。

值得警惕，温馨的日常从来都是大事件的起始点。

 

十分钟后，所有人都收拾干净了自己，有的等着值班有的思考中午吃什么有的偷偷刷论坛，总之百无聊赖地就等蝙蝠一句总结和解散——

“钢骨和我刚刚快速总结了大家的体检数据，以防魔法影响。”蝙蝠侠低沉的嗓音响起，所有人都紧张起来，虽然他们还无法透过蝙蝠侠的下巴判断他的情绪，但至少能清楚地看到他身边的钢骨神情严肃。

“一切指标正常，”联盟的顾问停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌用词，“除了灯侠。”

全场目光又集中到了哈尔身上。

“你的HCG激素翻倍，黄体酮激素水平明显高于正常人，以及体温略高和血压明显下降……”

“你能说人话吗？”

蝙蝠侠收起了屏幕，直视还一无所知的灯侠，缓缓开口，声音平稳沉着：

“你怀孕了。”

闪电侠的披萨掉在了地上。

 

“而且初步估计已经六周了。”

 

来了，大事件来了。

 

<<< 

“这不可能。”

“数据是这么显示的。”

“你的数据出问题了。”

“钢骨亲自扫描的。”

“那就是钢骨坏了。”

强行坏掉的钢骨：“……”

 

“还有个更简单的方法，”蝙蝠侠难得这么有耐心，其他人已经开始可怜还在负隅顽抗的绿灯侠了，“超人。”

“如果你不介意的话，哈尔。”克拉克飘到哈尔身边，后者在自己英勇无畏的设定下挺直了腰板。

“……你确实怀孕了。”几秒后他们温柔的主席收回了X视线如此宣布，板上钉钉无期徒刑，“呃，恭喜？”

伟大的哈尔·乔丹的眼神死。

“先别急着恭喜，克拉克，我们还不知道灯侠已经绑定了。”蝙蝠侠再次发动了攻击。

“是啊，太不够意思了，你甚至连我都没告诉！”奥利走到哈尔身边向他抗议。

“对方是谁？我们认识吗？”巴里噼里啪啦绕着他们发问。

“但我没闻到哈尔身上有Alpha的味道？”戴安娜提出困惑。

众人安静了，奥利和巴里惊恐地对视一眼，蝙蝠侠正在凝成不赞同的目光——

“这不科学，说好的生殖隔离呢？！”

死机的绿灯侠终于活了过来。

 

奥利和巴里松了一口气又提了一口气，戴安娜和亚瑟挑眉放下了手里准备替战友炮决一夜情不带套渣男的武器。

“所以，是个外星人。”火星猎人干巴巴地总结。

蝙蝠侠投来了不赞同的目光。

 

<<< 

“……绿灯军团和黄灯军团缔结了和平协议。”

“……”

“好吧我知道赛尼斯托的名声没那么好……”

“……”

“他现在没那么坏了。”

“……”

“他还帮忙维持宇宙和平。”

“……”

最伟大的绿灯侠眼神飘忽地研究天花板，他的战友们‘你就那么说我们就这么听’的表情看着他。

痛心疾首，痛心疾首。

“我记得科鲁加之前被毁了。”联盟的三好心脏火星猎人举手提问。

脑袋瓜们转向他。

“赛尼斯托应该是仅存不多的科鲁加人。”

哈尔疑惑点头。

“濒危物种。”

超人点点头，然后警惕抬头。

“而灯侠怀了濒危物种的基因。”

目光齐刷刷回到了哈尔身上——肚子上。绿灯侠非常不英勇无畏地扭曲了面庞。

“瑞思拜，兄弟，瑞思拜。”绿箭侠大力拍肩，目光充满敬意。

 

英雄母亲，英勇无畏。

种族传承人。

“你们灯团团长还负责这个？！”后来进来的沙赞懵懂震惊。

 

沙赞，卒。

 

<<< 

绿灯侠静静地坐在瞭望塔的大厅里，一旁的大屏幕上播放着各地的监控，联盟初始元老的面部线条坚挺，望向落地窗外的宇宙的同时一手轻轻敲着桌面。路过的超级英雄后辈们敬畏地向里张望两眼，看来今天的值班轮到了这位地球元老级绿灯侠，鉴于对方更多的任务是飘在宇宙中，这个场景可以说是很难得一见了。

刚回地球就这么敬业，受到激励的后辈感动地远去。

然而哈尔只是在放空自己拒绝思考怀孕之后的事情。

“嘿，天才，喝点什么？”红色的身影闪过来，转瞬间哈尔面前多了个冒着热气的杯子，他拿起来喝了一口，然后差点喷出来。

“牛奶？认真的？我多大了？！”哈尔震惊地看向闪电侠，后者淡定地喝着自己的咖啡。

“你又不能喝咖啡，咖啡因的刺激作用会影响胎儿的发育，别告诉我你想生个赫克托？”

“……你知道吗，你成功让我感到了恐惧。”

“嗯哼，你想提神的话下次我可以给你泡点薄荷茶。”巴里骄傲地吹了吹咖啡热气，“所以你想好怎么跟军团解释了吗？”

“还能怎么样，直接说呗。”哈尔面无表情地瘫在椅子上，“反正守护者也不能怎么着我。”

怀孕而已又不是化身视察怪灭了全军团，什么大风大浪咱没见过？

言之有理证据确凿，闪电侠竖了个大拇指。

“赛尼斯托那边呢？”

“我一会儿就飞过去找他……在喝完这杯该死的牛奶之后。”哈尔端起杯子，用一种大口干啤酒的姿势咕咚起了热牛奶。

“你知道的，哈尔，我们是你的朋友和坚强的后盾。”巴里在哈尔仰头喝牛奶无暇说话的时候搭上他的肩，语气沉痛，“如果赛尼斯托强迫你或者你需要的话我们很乐意帮忙……所以你真的不需要酥皮或者琼恩或者随便谁陪你？”

“别。”哈尔放下杯子抹了抹嘴，站起来跃跃欲试地活动了活动筋骨。

“奥利说他很乐意帮你插两箭到赛尼斯托脸上。”闪电侠一脸担忧。

哈尔乐了：“告诉他我很期待那个画面。”

 

 

科瓦德星——

黄灯们警惕然后放松最后淡定地看着一名色彩格格不入的绿灯侠飞过他们的上空并直奔首领总部。

然而没等他们感叹对面团长签了协议之后越来越明目张胆的行为，该名绿灯侠就又飞了出来，后面还跟着他们敬爱的黄灯首领。

……

“他们这么急干嘛？开房？”

“他们用得着去别的星球开房？”

“又要开战了？”

“太好了，我能揍哈尔·乔丹吗？”

“你能，然后你死。”

黄灯们叽叽喳喳，反正赛尼斯托听不见，阿奇洛摸了摸下巴：“难不成他们要结婚了？”

“我亲爱的阿奇洛，不愧是黄灯军团的训练官。”女性的声音从背后传来，他们回头，黄灯头号传教女巫丽萨款款向他们走来，手里拿着本摊开的书，“也许你也拥有了洞察的预见之力？”

所有人更沸腾了，或疑惑或愤怒或兴奋地吵吵，丽萨站在他们中露出一个高深莫测的笑容。

 

<<< 

几分钟前，黄灯首领卧室——

 

“咳。”

“……”

“那啥。”

“……”

“我怀孕了。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“乔丹。”

“？”

“结婚吧。”

“:D”

 

<<< 

“我发现一件事，老约。”

“我给刚刚那个星球建的桥塌了？”

“不不不，比那更严重。我觉得赛尼斯托有新的阴谋。”

约翰斜眼看向表情严肃的地球战友，他们的闲暇时光，晃荡着腿在欧阿随便哪儿歇着。

“你瞧，科鲁加人似乎格外钟情地球人，凯尔和索拉妮克，你和你老婆——抱歉，别介意——还有乔丹和赛尼斯托。在我们之前那么久也没见哪个科鲁加人找上别的绿灯侠。”盖掰着手指数。

“所以？”

“然后现在科鲁加没了，剩下的科鲁加人没几个，赛尼斯托会不会又想出什么方法挽回他的故乡？我们是不是得提醒凯尔？虽然索拉妮克是个好姑娘但她可斗不过她爸。”

“你怕凯尔和索拉妮克给赛尼斯托生个黄灯继承人外孙？别逗了。”

“那可说不好，宇宙这破地儿，什么都有可能发生。”盖哼哼唧唧。

“那你怎么不先担心赛尼斯托和哈尔？”约翰没过脑子脱口而出。

“虽然乔丹是个傻逼但我相信他还有理智。”

“哈尔。”

“我知道，乔丹。”

“不是，我是说，看，哈尔。”

盖费劲地回了个将近180度的头，一绿一黄两道光从欧阿的天空中飞过。地上也有不少绿灯侠看到了这一幕。

“……乔丹不是才回地球吗？”半晌，盖回过头来疑惑发问。

约翰耸了耸肩。

 

所以当几个小时后，守护者召集公告会议时，一无所知的盖和约翰还是心情愉悦地来了，又是新的任务或者调任，或者撕了和黄灯的和平协议，blablablah，绿灯侠的职业生涯索然无味。

……

两个灯团团长的婚礼，政治性仪式，传达和平信号，严肃的守护者，沉稳的嗓音，没什么不对……

——个屁嘞！

怪不得那两个团长刚刚都跑了吧，基洛沃格都他妈愣住了。

绿灯军团哗然。

“……约翰，我收回刚才的话。”盖的声音不悲不喜，“乔丹不止是个傻逼，他可能已经失了智。”

伟大的建筑师点了点头。

 

然而更加震撼绿灯妈妈的还在后面，当盖、约翰和基洛沃格等人路过欧阿食堂的时候，他们看到了一个熟悉的身影。

“哈尔他妈的乔丹，你怎么在这儿？！”

“我凭什么不能在这儿？”

哈尔腮帮子还嚼着东西，一脸无辜地看着面前审视他的三人。英勇无畏，神他妈英勇无畏，绿灯戒指真没选错人。

千言万语哽在喉间，最终由约翰干巴巴吐出来一句：“你和赛尼斯托怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事？”

“结婚！认真的？虽然我们都知道你一直都跟那家伙不清不楚的，但是‘结婚’？”盖就差手舞足蹈了，“你真的是哈尔·乔丹吗？卡萝没揍你？”

“哦对，你提醒我了，我还得回去告诉卡萝一声……不然她可能真的会宰了我。”哈尔说到最后嘟嘟囔囔，然后他喝了口汤。

“……为什么你在吃猪食。”盖愣住了。

“因为我在地球欧阿科瓦德连轴飞，什么都没吃只喝了杯该死的牛奶？”哈尔皱着眉吞下了最后一口食物，然后他擦擦嘴，站起身调笑着看向因为槽点过多而怀疑人生的战友，“别想太多好吗，守护者不是说了吗，就当成政治联姻，实际上没什么变化。”

“……”

“好了，我得回地球找趟卡萝，回见。”

 

“我们要不要去找你们地球上的闪电侠？”基洛沃格目送着哈尔远去的背影，“是他又没事闲的跑了个闪点还是我们穿越了？”

“我会联系他的。“约翰秒答。

他们看了眼默不作声的盖，后者神色扭曲地和他们对视——

“牛奶？“

 

恭喜盲生，你发现了华点。

 

<<< 

当凯尔从赶稿地狱中解放出来之后，他觉得与整个世界脱节了。

“前辈要结婚？他还怀孕了？？沃利真不是你乱跑了时间线？？？还是你叔叔跑乱了时间线？”

“醒醒凯尔，你没听错，还有正联在召唤你。”

他还处在震惊状态地赶到了瞭望塔，所有人都整装待发了，一旁的西蒙和杰西卡正插着腰谴责他。

“你太慢了凯尔！”

“真不敢相信哈尔要结婚居然不想邀请我们！还是盖和约翰通知我们的。”绿箭侠对他的宝贝小鸟抱怨，“我可是他最好的朋友！至少得告诉我吧！”

“嘿，我才是哈尔最好的朋友!”闪电侠加入战局.

黑金丝雀翻了个白眼。

“他说他只是怕你们遇到不必要的危险，毕竟黄灯军团和别的什么外星人也在。”好姑娘杰西卡解释。

“这太酷了，宇宙婚礼！”沙赞按捺不住地坐在飞船后座，“维克，记得拍照！”

而凯尔还在默默消化灯戒传来的消息，军团索拉妮克盖约翰还有哈尔，真不敢相信他这么几天漏了这么多消息。

他们到的正好，停在距离欧阿还有好一阵的边缘位置上。盖和约翰远远地飞过来和他们汇合，几个灯侠和会飞的成员飘在飞船外面，不会飞的挤在飞船的窗口前。

老实说是挺壮观的，一大团黄光和一大团绿光分别飘在前方太空的两侧——蒙戈也来了，一大个绿光星球稳稳地镇在绿灯军团后方，加上欧阿星，娘家人气势不能输。

娘家人一号绿箭侠和娘家人二号闪电侠松了口气。

仔细看甚至还有别的颜色混入其中，蓝灯和紫灯似乎也派了代表过来，远远地甚至还有一小团青灯。

“为了安全起见我们没邀请红灯和橙灯。”约翰为来自地球的娘家人们解释。

飘在两个军团中央的一黄一绿两个小人肯定就是赛尼斯托和哈尔了，还有一个守护者夹在中间，看样子在说些什么。

“哈尔看起来很高兴。”超人解说，虽然他一开始也为自己的朋友担忧，但目前这个阵势看起来还不错。

“他当然开心了，耍得这么多人陪他团团转。”盖翻了个白眼。

“炫耀。”奥利弗的声音适时地在通讯器中响起。

“不只是他，”不太熟悉的声音在身边响起，神奇女侠和超人扭头，一名星蓝石，卡萝浮在他们身边，目光凝视着前方，“还有赛尼斯托，他们两个都是。”

“嗨。”超人和神奇女侠冲她微笑示意，后者也点点头回应。

“你说赛尼斯托也是啥？”盖插嘴。

“爱，”如果盖是哈尔的话他就能认出来卡萝现在的表情，透露着无奈纠结纵容还有点复杂的欣喜，“我能在他们身上感觉到对彼此的爱意，哪怕是赛尼斯托，他心中有深藏的爱。”

“Ok, that’s enough.”

 

他们默默地看着中间的两位灯团团长说了点什么，然后守护者又说了点什么，然后俩人握手，然后军团欢呼——主要是黄灯们，然后……。

“这就完了？！”沙赞费解，两团的灯侠们已经收拾东西准备回窝了。闪电侠理解地拍拍他的肩。

“可以预料到，毕竟他们的身份特殊，这种仪式更多是政治层面的。”蝙蝠侠操控着飞船也准备打道回府，“而且在场的都不是一个种族的人，你觉得应该按照谁家的习俗来办婚礼？”

“好吧，有道理……”沙赞有些失落，他本来以为能多玩两天的，集体任务合法请假，他作业还没写完呢。

“对了，你们谁能跟那个黄灯说一声？”沙赞突然抬头，看向旁边的一帮地球绿灯，“黑亚当说他给他的朋友准备了新婚礼物，让他有空去一趟……上次打架的时候我说漏嘴了结果黑亚当直接停手了，你们人脉怎么这么宽？”

“等我有空的吧。”盖敷衍地应答，小手指掏着耳朵。

卡萝早走了，应该是去找哈尔了，超人他们也都回到了飞船内，当正联准备返航的时候嗷一嗓子吓了他们一跳，凯尔举着个灯戒停在原地，神情茫然与惊恐。

“哈尔和赛尼斯托结婚了，索拉妮克是赛尼斯托的女儿，我是她男朋友，那……”凯尔抱住了头。

 

“我不想管哈尔叫岳母啊？！”

地球绿灯们同情地搭上了他的肩膀。

 

<<< 

根据黑金丝雀和超人的经验，怀孕没有那么可怕，虽然该有的妊娠反应肯定会有，但男性体质毕竟要更能抗一些，再加上绿灯侠的心大无畏，理论上没什么大问题。

于是毫无经验的哈尔信了。

这也是他目前还毫无顾虑地继续在灯团胡作非——咳，任劳任怨地执行任务的原因。

 

“宇宙海盗？我连个毛都没见着。”

“嗯哼，这地方看起来确实没什么可打劫的。”

盖和哈尔停在某星系的边缘，周围只有一些碎石，趁着灯戒扫描周围区域的时候他们有一搭没一搭地聊起来。

“话说你最近是不是往科瓦德跑得太频繁了，结婚了也别这么明目张胆好吗，好歹考虑下绿灯军团的形象。”盖趁机吐槽，这半个多月姓乔丹的就没怎么在公用兵舍住过——重点是他也没回地球，结果上次有个新兵撞见他回来脖子上挂着不可描述的痕迹，给孩子留下了脑补的恐惧，“或者你让塞尼斯托来找你也行，礼尚往来。”

哈尔刚准备开口回击，几束镭射光打断了他们，两艘海盗飞船明显看到了荧光绿的执法者。

两位绿灯不甘示弱举着拳头就冲上去了。

 

老实说这简直毫无悬念，对于身经百战的绿灯老兵来说就是刷个小怪回城领任务的过程。

——直到哈尔被过道窜出来的小兵击中肚子之前，盖都是这么认为的。

他干净利落地揍翻小兵，冲进驾驶室要求投降，愉快地用灯戒绑住罪犯，任务完成，一个人就能搞定。

“哈！乔丹，悠闲的婚后生活让你懈怠了？”他炫耀地抱起手，闭着眼睛等待身后刚刚逊毙了的被踹翻的同事回应。

三秒，没人理他。

“乔丹？”

他疑惑地睁开眼，回头，哈尔捂着肚子蜷缩在地上。

“嘿，哥们，”盖走过去，蹲下来看到哈尔脸色的时候吓了一大跳，跟视察怪打的时候都没见他脸色这么差，“你没事吧？”

哈尔摆摆手，直起腰准备站起来，然后又猛地弯下腰冲着墙角开始呕吐。

“灯戒，扫描他的身体情况！”

【扫描完毕，检测怀孕8周半，腹部受到重击，未检测到致命伤，胎儿心跳正常，位置有波动，建议之后详细检查。】

……

“WTF！！！！！！！”

那一天，荣誉加德纳的吼声回荡在某个星系边缘，经久不衰。

 

凯尔碰见盖的时候对方正一副呆滞的样子站在医务室门口，这让他立刻提起了心，快步走过去。

“盖，里面是谁？有人受伤了吗？”他火急火燎地问，“约翰？基洛沃格？我的天，不会是哈尔吧，他可怀孕了！”

“是啊，就是哈尔……”盖机械地回答，但突然意识到哪里不对，“等会儿，你知道乔丹怀孕了？！”

“对啊，孩子不都两个多月了吗——”凯尔也突然反应过来，“你不知道？”

“HOW？！”盖崩溃了。

“上次他回地球和联盟在一起的时候检查出来的……他没告诉你们？”

盖瞪着他，凯尔愣愣地回视，十几秒后盖叹息着拍了把自己的脑袋：“所以，这就是他们急匆匆结婚的原因——好吧，我懂了。”

“加德纳！雷纳！我听说乔丹把自己送进医务室了！”基洛沃格的声音远远地从走廊尽头传来，大块头教官身边还跟着他们的好伙伴贝奇。

“这下有意思了。”盖喃喃道。

 

十分钟后的医务室——

盖和约翰大声讨论着之前预言的赛尼斯托阴谋论，基洛沃格斟酌着自己搭上哈尔肩膀的力度，贝奇和阿瑞莎围在哈尔的病床旁叽叽喳喳，索拉妮克——

非常遗憾，某种意义上最应在此的索拉妮克在别的星球出任务，凯尔联系了她，后者在快速消化该信息后表示会尽快赶回来。

“你确定在生产之前都一直在军团待着？我觉得守护者肯定能给你放个产假。”难以置信，基洛沃格是唯一一个考虑到这件事的。灯团俗话说的好，有教官的孩子是个宝。

“没事，我可是个绿灯侠。再说根据我朋友的经验这没什么问题，至少我觉得比对抗视察怪附体轻松。”哈尔大手一挥。

 

——事实上，黑金丝雀和超人的经验对了一半，怀孕初期确实没什么大问题。但我们伟大的绿灯侠忘了一件事，没了灯戒他从生理上只是个普通地球人，这在体质上就和超能力者划分了界线。

更重要的是，他忘记了父体和母体的种族成长差异。

 

依旧是任务，勇猛的名义团长依旧冲在第一线，小型星球纠纷，火药味的谈判一触即发，英勇的绿灯代表突然下坠。

“呕呕呕——”

“别介意，”盖飘在半空面不改色地给对面解释，“这周第三次了，相信我，我们上次的情况更尴尬。”

 

而下一次，黄灯军团的人也在场，混战中哈尔晕乎乎地撞上了盟友的造物，扶着岩石开始干呕。

“傻逼！你撞到大嫂了！”

“大嫂被你撞吐了！”

“他只是孕吐。”约翰一边掩护哈尔一边劝黄灯盟友们冷静，然而这只让他们的嘶吼停滞了两秒，然后更加聒噪了起来。

“卧槽绿灯怀孕了？！”“这么快这才多久？”“吾主牛逼！”“赛尼斯托牛逼！”

……

这下好了。

 

黄灯绿灯想必很快都知道了这个消息，就算没等肚子大起来哈尔目前这个状态也瞒不住谁了，灯团不了解情况的新兵们甚至专门找哈尔表示他们是最伟大的绿灯侠永远的后盾。

“绿灯侠不会放弃自己的同伴！”新兵眼泪汪汪，“我们不会放任他欺负你的，长官！”

“没想到团长为了军团做出了这么大牺牲……”

听着孩子们远去的叨叨，哈尔一脸懵逼地看向萨拉克，后者淡定地继续处理军团数据库。

“想想军团之前的历史和赛尼斯托的名声。”

哈尔头疼。

 

盖和约翰一开始是抱着看好戏的架子围观的，然而很快他们也不得不同情哈尔了。

“呃，老约你能给我科普一下他这个强度的妊娠反应是正常的吗？”

“我看起来像是有经验的吗？不过当初超人怀了的时候确实没这么大反应。”

他们此刻在食堂，看着哈尔皱着眉吃了两口饭菜后飞奔去呕吐。那可是欧阿的食物，天知道他怎么吞下去的。

“他没去医护中心检查过？”

“去了，他们说可能是胎儿从母体身上吸取了太多能量。”

哈尔面色惨白地回来了，刚坐下叹了口气又捂住了嘴。

“天，乔丹，你真得休假了。”

路过的基洛沃格啧啧摇头。

 

胆大作死虽然是哈尔·乔丹的特质，但不代表他没有脑子。他第二天就向守护者请了假，准备离开欧阿的时候毫不意外地看见某个冒着黄光的家伙在等他。

“我送你回地球。”赛尼斯托不容反驳。

哈尔乐了，他也没准备反驳。

“我想死地球的食物了。”哈尔在飞行途中冲赛尼斯托抱怨，“我觉得我现在的胃就像个巨大的无底洞，但吃不了多少还会吐。”

“你可以来科瓦德，我可以安排他们做些适宜人类的食物。”

“真贴心，不过这么多年我对外星人说的‘适宜人类’没有太大信心。”

“我对你们地球的医疗技术同样没有信心。”

“他们都能给超人接生，我至少还是个人类好吗。”

赛尼斯托嗤笑了一声，他们开启了光速，两个光点在宇宙间留下了长长的光尾。

地球还是闪着温柔的蓝色光芒，赛尼斯托虽然一开始并不对这个穷乡僻壤的星球有什么好感，但是——好吧，爱屋及乌，至少现在看起来顺眼了。

他们退出光速，赛尼斯托及时地扶住了哈尔，后者头晕且恶心地靠在他肩上试图从星际长途中缓过来。脆弱的地球人，赛尼斯托不禁想，当初他是怎么打败我的？

“你知道，你还是随时可以来科瓦德住的。”

“我们是结婚了，但我还是个绿灯——而且我不确定一个全是黄色的星球有利于我的心理健康。”

“……我听说过地球的习俗，”赛尼斯托换了个话题，“结婚的时候需要求婚戒指，所以你是否在暗示我应该补给你个黄灯戒指？”

“你在挖墙脚？”哈尔挑眉。

“那么我成功了吗？”

“嗯哼，继续尝试。”哈尔凑上去，赛尼斯托从善如流。

当他们分开的时候哈尔看起来心情好了不少，他的眼角带着笑意，赛尼斯托没意识到自己的嘴角也勾起了弧度。

“再来一次？”哈尔舔了下嘴唇。

“乐意之极。”

 

 

“他们还进不进来？”沙赞幽幽地说，“不进来我把入口关了。”

维克多没说话。

他决定下次给瞭望塔的落地窗加个可控遮板。

 

<<< 

哦对，就在哈尔刚踏进瞭望塔不久时，另一位现在和他有法律上联系的绿灯侠找来了。

“乔丹！”一道绿光砸到了他的面前，和他刚送走的那位有着一样红皮肤的外星姑娘露了出来。

“索拉妮克？好久不见。”哈尔打招呼。

濒危物种遗民姑娘上下打量了他一番，举起灯戒：“需要我给你做个体检吗？”

“呃，其实我在欧阿做过了……好吧好吧，你开心。”哈尔放弃挣扎，任由索拉妮克的戒指扫了遍他的全身。

【身体状况良好。】

“你看。”

“我听说你之前被击中过腹部。”索拉妮克还是表情严肃，让人不禁想起小时候面对的医生，“我得确保没留下后遗症。”

“真贴心，亲爱的，”哈尔调侃，“比你爸强太多了。”

“我父亲？”索拉妮克就差翻个白眼了，“他要是知道这事那个袭击你的海盗就活不长了。大概只有你没感觉到，他对你可比对谁都上心。”

“我是闻到醋味了吗？”

“别，我还得回去收集一下你们地球人的生理资料，到时候你要生了的话……”

“我可以就在地球——”

“你身上哪儿我没见过，乔丹。”索拉妮克叉腰，“上次你被黄灯军团抓了是我给你缝好的，那么长一道疤你哪块肾脏我没见着？”

“就……我们之后再探讨这个问题好吗？”哈尔头疼，瞭望塔里已经聚集了不少看热闹的超级英雄了，“你确定在别的扇区待这么久没事？”

“我刚从别的星球完成任务回来，今天是我的假期。”

“好好好。”

“哈尔，”索拉妮克凑近了点，神情温柔下来，“抱歉我可能有点……激动，就只是——”

她双手郑重地搭上哈尔的肩膀。

“我想要个妹妹，好吗。”

 

 

索拉妮克渐行渐远的绿光告诉他不必追，哈尔尴尬地咳嗽一声，回过头来面对等候多时的队友，站在最前面的杰西卡和西蒙正一脸揶揄……该死的闪电侠还喝着可乐。

“所以，我回来了，”他挠了挠头发，“没人欢迎一下？”

杰西卡和西蒙对视了一眼。

“我想死你了哈尔！”杰西卡扑了上来。

“小杰！别撞着他肚子！”

 

此时此刻，后排观众们——

“所以那就是哈尔老公的女儿？看起来不好惹。”

“她也是绿灯，应该是个好人。”

“罗宾们也是好人，想想克拉克拉拢他们花了多久？”

“没多久，需要我提醒你夜翼一直都是超人的迷弟，其他罗宾也都差不多是克拉克看着长大的？”

“这位看起来可和哈尔差不多大。还是他同事。”

“可怜的姑娘，我可不想冲跟自己差不多大的同事叫妈。”

 

后排观众们八卦私语，三巨头不在，超英素质令人担忧。

 

“闭嘴，我能听见你们。”哈尔从杰西卡的背后恶狠狠地抬起脑袋，具象化了一个大个的半身蝙蝠侠，犀利的不赞同的目光盯着他们，“尤其是你，小胡子。”

绿箭侠毫无惧色地双手投降。

 

<<< 

走进自己弟弟家的时候哈尔有些忐忑，好吧不过是结婚没有告诉他、婚礼没有邀请他、怀孕没有通知他罢了，自己亲爱的弟弟应该已经习惯了……？

“哈尔叔叔！”

霍华德和简奔过来，哈尔高兴地蹲下来搂住他们。

“哈尔？来的真是时候，你弟弟做好晚饭了。”苏从房间出来，转头冲厨房喊，“吉姆！哈尔来了！”

“啥？哈尔？”他亲爱的弟弟端着个锅从厨房探出突来，“噢！欢迎回来！霍华德、简，带你们哈尔叔叔去坐好，马上开饭了。”

“好！”“好！”

他侄子侄女真可爱，哈尔觉得自己的心都快化了。

——行吧，该死的孕期激素。

 

“灯团给你放假了？真难得。”吉姆吃着菜嚼嚼嚼嚼。

“其实吧——”哈尔躲闪了一下目光。

 

 

“你怀孕了？！”

“耶！我要当叔叔了！”“不对霍华德，你是哥哥！”

……

“你还结婚了？！”

“耶！我们什么时候能见叔夫？”“我也想见！”

……

 

 

“最后一次警告，哈尔，你要不把你结婚对象带过来给我们看看、以及到时候不让我见到我亲爱的侄子或者侄女，咱们就绝交。”

吉姆下了最后通牒，然后关上灯把自己哥哥留在他常住的沙发上。

真好，哈尔瘫在沙发上恍惚，希望赛尼斯托不会让我弟弟和我更早绝交。

晚上的咖喱很好吃，这几个月头一次吃到正经人类饭菜让他几乎泪流满面，但随着喉头突然哽住，哈尔蹿下沙发飞奔进卫生间。

“呕呕呕——”

这￥%&的人生。

 

<<< 

——大事件的妙处在于人物的任何一句话都可能是铺垫，目前哈尔不知道的是赛尼斯托和他家人见面的机会这么快就会到来。

当然也没有太快。毕竟哈尔目前还要解决吃住和经济问题。

“你这两天都住在瞭望塔？”奥利弗吹着胡子质问自己最好的朋友。

“我不能老打扰我弟弟，这又不是以往那种住两天就走的活动，”哈尔打着哈欠扑进床铺里，声音闷闷地从枕头里传出来，“怀孕了卡萝又不让我开飞机，又没有经济来源，反正瞭望塔管吃管住……妈的，还不如回军团算了……唔——！”

“收拾东西跟我回星城。”奥利弗把迷迷糊糊的哈尔拽起来，对方这种行为简直是对一个富豪朋友的侮辱，“你就不知道找我帮忙？”

“我也有尊严好吗……”

“在我面前？”

“我的错。”哈尔带上戒指 抓抓头发，没什么好收拾的，他一共也没多少行李。

“来吧，黛娜还等着我们吃早饭呢！”

哈尔刚准备走过去，然后拐弯冲进了卫生间，干呕声传来的时候绿箭侠淡定自若，毕竟家里有过来人，他冲着卫生间大喊：“对了，我要预订我教子的教父名额！不许让给那些外星人！”

“@#￥%…&！”

“我就当你同意了。”奥利弗得意哼哼。

 

哈尔不得不承认自己之前那个回军团的想法真是蠢毙了，至少这一个月是他过得最舒坦的。金主奥利弗·奎恩提供吃住、晚上偶尔和绿箭侠黑金丝雀组组队，星城人民会看见天上多了个冒着绿光的萤火虫，然后再偶尔参加一下正联任务——虽然西蒙和杰西卡其实就够了。

强烈的妊娠反应在这一周有所好转，唯一困扰的是他的肚子，他引以为豪的腹肌已经没了，哈尔悲哀地瞥了眼自己已经有够明显的肚子叹息，然后伸手拿了包薯片。

电视上在放正义联盟的行动，看起来亚特兰蒂斯出了点问题，不然不能解释那三米多高往城市里疯狂打来的海浪，亚瑟和湄拉似乎都不在，西蒙和杰西卡具象化出堤坝阻止海水淹没市民和城市，看起来在等老蝙蝠还是钢骨还是随便谁的下一步指挥。

哈尔仰头快速干掉了剩下的薯片残渣，然后拎上外套冲向门口。

 

从海里升起来的巨大海怪机器人让西蒙和杰西卡“O口O”地吐出消音单词，dc永远这么喜欢触手系哈？然后触手们从天而降。

他们在空中具象化挡住了进攻，然而海怪在下面打碎了堤坝，海水疯狂倒灌，记者和摄影师原地抱头啊啊——超级英雄们除反派外另一大苦恼，敬业的媒体新闻人，不，没有针对谁的意思。

“需要来点帮助吗？”

海水并没有如预期地那样砸下来，西蒙和杰西卡回头，他们的老前辈姿势帅气地飘在空中，闪光的戒指具象出新的堤坝挡下了海啸。

地上的摄影师战战兢兢地摁下了快门，三位绿灯侠的身影被框在了同一张照片里。

 

半小时后——

“哈尔，刚才我就想问了，你的肚子怎么了？”杰西卡和西蒙跟在哈尔后面，看起来忧心忡忡。

“噢，小障眼法。”哈尔举起他的灯戒，“稍微改变了一下视觉形象，不然挺着个大肚子太碍眼了，我可不想让那些媒体记者借题发挥。”

“但是——”

“不是个好主意，灯侠。”蝙蝠侠一边处理战损一边插话，“视觉上的偏差可能会让你面临风险，周围人对于接触你的距离无法把控。”

哈尔叉腰瞪他。

“而且根据你目前的状态同样不建议你继续参加联盟任务，绿灯侠已经足够了。”

“嘿！谁今天刚帮完你们？”

“别生气，哈尔，”超人过来安抚他，“蝙蝠侠在担心你，你知道怀孕期间的超英都遇到过不太好的事，他只是想防止你遇到同样的危险——”

“——而且如果你遇到危险，担责任的是联盟和地球，你家那个外星人还有他的军团不会善罢甘休。”蝙蝠侠从战损上抬头，目光犀利逻辑缜密，“成熟点乔丹，这可不仅涉及到你自己。”

哈尔深呼吸，告诉自己不能气，酥皮简直太牛逼了脾气真好能忍得了这只老蝙蝠这么久天知道他当初怀孕期间怎么过的——

“……总之我状态好得很，去哥谭帮你踢小丑屁股都没问题。”

哈尔还是不甘心地憋了一句，他眼尖地看见蝙蝠侠手边待处理项目中有条小丑的消息。

“绝对不行！”

没等蝙蝠侠本人回绝他，另一边响起了高声的尖叫。所有人的注意力都被吸引了过去，沙赞回答问题一样举起一只手，另一只手里卷着本漫画，表情流露惊恐。

“小丑会设计绑架你，然后你家那个叫塞什么的外星人就会来救你，然后他会在小丑的误导下杀了你，然后他就会愤怒黑化，然后毁灭地球！”比利手舞足蹈。

 

蝙蝠侠在面罩下挑起了眉。

超人莫名其妙地打了个哆嗦。

钢骨悄悄地把自己手边的漫画藏在了背后。

 

<<< 

西蒙和杰西卡敬佩地围观了整场battle，能够面对蝙蝠侠还无所畏惧地回嘴，哈尔·乔丹不愧是最伟大的绿灯侠。随着全场的中心逐渐转移到了对惊奇队长的教育和心理疏导上去，西蒙从背后戳了戳哈尔——

“我和小杰想邀请你明早来一起吃早饭。”

“没问题，有什么惊喜等着我吗？”

绿灯可爱后辈们相视一笑。

 

“小薄饼！”“小薄饼！”

西蒙和杰西卡一左一右向他举叉，三个人面前的盘子里摆着诱人的小薄饼。

“哇哦，我可没想到这个。”哈尔愉快地下叉，第一片上浇了柠檬酱，味道不错。

“我和西蒙经常一起吃小薄饼，惊险刺激的工作以外的重大安慰。”

“不错的习惯。”

“你带的是什么，哈尔？”西蒙忍不住询问，哈尔手边带了个小的果酱罐。

“这个？”哈尔神秘地——在西蒙眼里——笑起来，“奥利做了一罐他的辣椒酱送我，你知道，最近我有点控制不住我的胃口。”

“我能尝尝吗？”

“当然。”

 

当西蒙和杰西卡分别灌了两大杯冰水时哈尔还在哈哈大笑，可怜的后辈们传来怨念的眼神。

“这绝对是生化武器了！”

“你俩是怎么忍受这种辣的？！”

西蒙和杰西卡满头大汗地吃着自己蘸了蜂蜜的小薄饼，哈尔炫耀似的在自己那份上抹了层辣酱。也许这就是哈尔·乔丹和奥利弗·奎恩的超能力，西蒙忿忿地想，他们才不是什么普通人类。

“说起来，你在星城住的怎么样？”杰西卡嘟囔着问，她的舌头还没缓过来，“我没去过那里，本来以为你会回海滨城，我还想找你吃海鲜烧烤。”

“我本来也想邀请你去扇区之家住的，不过奥利弗提供的住处肯定比那儿强，”西蒙附议，伸着舌头吐气，“而且扇区之家和罪犯同住我觉得也不太利于你的身心健康。”

“更糟糕的我都住过，”哈尔哼哼，他的盘子里只剩下最后一片小薄饼了，西蒙和杰西卡还剩一半，“不过你怎么住那儿？”

“你知道的，干我们这一行不太好找工作……”

“跟盖还有约翰说去，他俩甚至连神秘身份都没有，”哈尔摇摇头，忍不住想起自己飞行员的工作，“我猜我们之中这方面做的最好的是凯尔，虽然他也几个星期没回地球了……讽刺的是我现在有大把的事件在地球，却仍然没法工作。”

“所以——”

戒指传来通讯，联盟的紧急召唤。西蒙和杰西卡戏剧性地仰头叹气，面前的盘子里都只剩最后一片小薄饼。

“他们就没让我们吃完过一次早饭。”他们俩沉重地起身离开，服务员见怪不怪，“我们能搞定这个，哈尔，你别来了。”

“没准备去。”哈尔头都没回冲他们挥手道别，“趁早习惯吧，孩子们。”

 

 

提到海滨城让他有点怀念家乡，于是在西蒙和杰西卡离开后哈尔决定回去看一看。

天气不错，蓝天白云，看来正义联盟这次的行动范围不大，至少没有波及到海滨。绿灯纪念公园一如既往，年轻人、小孩还有老人三三两两地在公园里散步，美好的天气，适合放松身心优哉游哉。

——然而众所周知，麻烦是英雄们的影子，要么他们撞见麻烦，要么麻烦追上他们。

更别提大事件还没有完结。

当哈尔在雕像前看见那个大喊大叫的男人的时候就意识到哪里不对了，男人的着装倒不像那些超级反派，看上去非常普通的一个家伙，除了他露出的胳膊上明显练过的肌肉，以及手上挥舞的凶器以外。

“……让他们来见我！我会证明给他们看……有资格被选中！让绿灯侠来见我！”

男人疯疯癫癫地叫喊，同时拉住了旁边的无辜路人，锋利的刀具在路人脖子上留下了一道血痕，其他人惊恐地远离或围在旁边劝阻，有人正在叫警察。

哈尔跑进角落。

绿光照在男人身上，他们抬头，哈尔冲他们扬了扬嘴角：“我听说有人想见我？”

“你！”男人兴奋大喊，小刀抖啊抖的让人心惊胆战，人质已经快哭了。

“对，是我，货真价实的绿灯侠。不如你先把人放了，毕竟你要找的是我。”

“如果你先下来和我面对面的话。”

哈尔无所谓地飘下来，和男人面对面，然后令他有些惊讶的是对方确实放了人质，好吧，这次看起来不是什么危机大事件，当然长久以来的英雄经验让他还是抱有警惕。

“我知道你，第一个绿灯侠。”男人手指点向他，神色认真，“我也知道其他人，包括最新的那两个。绿灯戒指的选择标准是什么？”

“意志——”

“没错！意志！”男人又开始大喊大叫，哈尔不得不得偏开头，头疼，这年头没有喜欢冷静对话的反派了吗？算了还是别了，能冷静对话的更不好对付，“我磨练了这么多年我的意志！我一直在等，等到一个又一个新的绿灯侠出现！”

“Well——”

“我见过那两个新的绿灯侠，我们没什么不同！”

“至少我们不会劫持人质。”哈尔双手抱胸，他不太想继续和这个疯子浪费时间了。

“我听说上一任绿灯侠死了的话戒指会重新选择继任者。”男人突然冷静下来了，接着刀锋猛地向哈尔戳来，被后者轻松地用具象挡住。现在他们的距离有些不太妙，哈尔皱眉，但至少中间有道绿色的透明墙。

——然而记住，如果这是个这么容易且没有意外的事件的话是不会在被专门提到的，根据英雄战力高低皆不可测定律和编剧性非宇宙意志，不要对接下来的事情进行吐槽。

男人突然跳开，然后哈尔低头看到了刀柄上被绑上的跳动的红点，啊哦，BOOM。虽然有具象抵挡但冲击波还是不可避免，哈尔向后飞高了一点，然后面前的烟雾中突然冲出一道身影。

男人拦腰扑向哈尔，双手死死地抓住他戴着灯戒的那只手。

该死的老蝙蝠，他又说中了——一瞬间哈尔蜷缩着想到，腹部被撞上的剧痛让他有底缓不过神，那个该死的混蛋还压在他的肚子上。

于此灯戒的视觉小把戏失去了作用，一些没忙着逃跑围观的路人惊愕地发现他们的绿灯侠突然变胖了，还是胖得不均匀像是怀孕六个月的那种。

男人在努力从哈尔攥拳的手上摘下他的灯戒，戒指突然亮了，金黄色的光芒扑面而来，一只有雄狮般大小的豹子从灯戒里窜出来，凶狠地摁倒男人，锋利的牙齿停在他的脖子上。

那看起来像是灯戒的具象造物，然而没人知道为什么它不是绿的。男人被吓得不敢动，豹子冲着他警告性的低吼，吼得他脑子有点麻。哈尔坐起来看着这一幕也愣住了。

脑袋上面照来黄色的光芒，然后是熟悉的声音——

“乔丹。”

 

哈尔打赌对方正皱着眉。

 

<<< 

西蒙和杰西卡敬畏地盯着房间另一边的两个人，金黄色的大豹子——尖耳朵、没有任何斑点——卧在他们脚边打了个哈欠，感受到这边的目光后看过来，金色的眼白和黑色尖细的瞳仁实在和某人一模一样。

“宙斯啊，那只豹子太好看了！”沙赞在他们旁边小小声地尖叫，“我能去摸摸它吗？”

“不，千万别！”西蒙也小小声提醒，“那是塞尼斯托的精神动物，你会冒犯他的！”

比利遗憾地哼唧。

钢骨走过来古怪地看向他们，然后被拉过来询问哈尔怎么样。

“他没事，就是有点胎动和情绪波动。”钢骨没把数据扔过来，他知道没人会看，“你们怎么不自己过去问问？”

“呃——”西蒙声调虚浮。

“你们不是结盟了吗？再说他俩都结婚了，我以为你们的关系会好一点。”海王也走过来凑热闹。

“这次事故本来不该发生的，”杰西卡沮丧地塌下肩膀，“那个家伙我和西蒙对付过，而且我们答应过哈尔这段时间帮他照看海滨城。”

“我猜哈尔肯定不在意。”海王安慰她。

“我不太了解塞尼斯托，”杰西卡用手肘怼西蒙，“你跟他熟吗？我们要不要过去慰问一下？”

“我不太想去，”西蒙小声说，“第一次见面的时候我冲他脑袋开了一枪，我不确定他现在还记不记得……”

“你啥？”杰西卡瞪大了眼睛。

“你知道我被选中时候的情况，那枚戒指是塞尼斯托和哈尔的戒指融合的，他俩都让戒指去找像自己的继承人，我猜结果是哈尔赢了……大概，然后在死亡之地我冲他脑袋开了一枪。”西蒙挠挠头，“当然他没死。”

“你让我对你刮目相看了，搭档。”

“嘘——”

塞尼斯托和哈尔走了过来，西蒙和杰西卡立刻在身旁挥了挥手，脸上是完美的假笑。杰西卡也不知道为什么自己跟着紧张起来了，她将此归咎于比自己早两年菜鸟经历的搭档。西蒙没理她，因为塞尼斯托正瞥了他一眼，后者庆幸自己已经没有随身带枪的习惯了，上帝保佑蝙蝠侠。

“接下来几天要拜托你们照看海滨城了，”哈尔声音欢快，“我要离开地球几天。”

“什么？去哪儿？回军团？你现在——”

“他只是去度个假，”塞尼斯托声音平静，但莫名能听出一声叹息，宠着的那种，“没有宇宙警察的头衔。”

“噢。”杰西卡眨眨眼睛。

“……比利？”大概是站在后面的沙赞的目光太让人难以忽视了，哈尔困惑地询问。

“别理他，又抽风了。”钢骨善良地搭着沙赞的肩防止后者做出什么牵扯他们的蠢事。

“好吧，那我们走了？”哈尔最后给了沙赞一个眼神。

“等等！”沙赞终究没忍住伸出了手，一个成年人脸上出现了叼着小手绢小狗般渴望的眼神，自己人都习惯了，但塞尼斯托的眼神让在场的知道正联的傻孩子已经被当成了一个智障。

“我能摸摸你的豹子吗，就一下。”

哈尔拍了拍塞尼斯托。

 

“它可真漂亮！”沙赞蹲在地上揉豹子，精神动物的触感和真实动物很不一样，一开始他甚至以为这是塞尼斯托的造物，非常新奇和珍贵的体验，“它叫什么名字？”

“塞尼斯喵（sines-meow）。”哈尔抢在塞尼斯托前面接话，引来后者犀利的目光。

“我希望我也是个哨兵或者向导什么的，有个一直陪着自己的精神动物太酷了。”沙赞羡慕，但是他手下的豹子大概已经忍到极限了，躲开他的手甩甩尾巴回到自己主人身边，然后变得透明消失。

“我以前怎么没发现你这么贴心呢？”哈尔看着自己闪光的戒指哼哼，他刚刚和塞尼斯托对话才知道对方一直把自己的精神动物藏在他的戒指里，“我记得你们和精神动物之间的距离有限制？”

“你不知道的事情多了，”塞尼斯托一只手搭上哈尔的腰，揽着两人向外走，“还有我不是普通的哨兵，我是最好（greatest）的。”

快走吧，钢骨眼神死，他们有超人和蝙蝠侠就够了，不需要更多同一职场秀恩爱的了。

湄拉，湄拉你在哪儿，海王同样眼神死。

西蒙和杰西卡抑制住了自己想要具象一副绿光墨镜的冲动。

 

 

“哦对了，走之前你得跟我去见几个人。”哈尔拽住塞尼斯托的胳膊。

 

海滨城——

“你好啊吉米，这是你让我带来见你的——呃，我结婚对象？”

吉姆·乔丹震惊地看着自己的亲哥，再次深刻地怀疑他是不是被宇宙辐射傻了。

 

<<< 

显然，当超级英雄离开后他的背后什么麻烦都没有发生，也许这可以引发关于是超级英雄创造了反派还是超级英雄拯救了世界的严肃讨论，和莱克斯·卢瑟深入探讨超人威胁论之类的话题，但鉴于这并不是一个试图在超英世界观里探讨这样严肃无解的话题的大事件，我们不用在乎这个。

总而言之，当哈尔快快乐乐地和塞尼斯托去某个偏远星球度假的时候，他并不知道地球上的人民们已经展开了关于他们的绿灯侠的广泛讨论/八卦。

【震惊！绿灯侠竟被普通人扑倒，盘点那些年犯二的超英们。】回复2418条。

【求教，绿灯侠不应该只能变出绿色的东西吗？那只黄色的大豹子是怎么回事？还有那个黄色制服的外星人，绿灯军团是否换了制服？】回复1260条。

【坐标海滨城，黄色光污染制服的外星人我好像见过……】回复2301条。

【关于超级英雄们的体型管理。】回复2345条。

【绿灯侠那个体型真的不是怀孕了吗？！】回复4538条。

……

好消息是哈尔目前看不到这些消息。

坏消息是他不知道自己回来后将面对怎样一场八卦的血雨腥风。

 

<<< 

066扇区，未被标注的星球——

“上次我来这儿度假被打断了，希望这次不会有什么幺蛾子。”

“告诉过你如果加入我的军团就没这么多事。”

塞尼斯托坐在哈尔旁边，后者舒服地躺在柔软的草地上，左手边是塞尼斯托的精神动物，凶猛强壮的生物把下巴放在地上，任由哈尔胡噜它的毛。

“有时候我觉得比起地球，绿灯军团的标准还算令人满意。”

“你在说沙赞？拜托，人家只是个15岁的孩子。”

这下塞尼斯托确实有些惊讶，他看了一眼快躺上他大腿的哈尔，“那么收回我的话，印象深刻，我之前思考过为什么黑亚当会和这么个蠢货成为敌人。”

“说起这个，”哈尔眯眼，抬头看向塞尼斯托，“你什么时候和那个叫黑亚当的家伙这么熟的？”

“说来话长。”塞尼斯托唇角上扬，他感受到了乔丹言语中别的情感。

“比利告诉我你还给过他一枚黄灯戒。”

“我也给过你，但你拒绝了。”塞尼斯托也低头看着他。

树林阴影下谁的脑袋被拉下去黏黏糊糊的亲吻。

黄色透明的精神动物打了个哈欠，旁边的瀑布声和鸟叫声一片祥和。

 

<<< 

漫画，是一种艺术形式，通过各种手法和形式表达作者的观点或是讲述故事，而超级英雄作为美国特产，是美国漫画中的主要题材——

“这里面有些事件我见过，”比利兴致盎然地翻着漫画，“和当初好像一模一样？”

“我说真的，伙计们，”没人能看清巴里的手速，他是这里面看的最快的，“这些好像……都是真实事件？”

“这个叫姐夫的是什么人？”杰西卡目不转睛地盯着那些花花绿绿的格子们，“他怎么知道这些事的……嘿，西蒙！海滨城真的全部点燃绿色灯光支持过哈尔他们吗？这太酷了！”

“我没比你早当多久绿灯侠好吗，”西蒙啃了块小饼干，用戒指造了个阅读支架，“不过哈尔的弟弟确实和我说过这事。”

“还有他和塞尼斯托……如果这是真的的话——”

“Yeah，又抓马又浪漫的对吧？”绿箭侠翘着二郎腿仰在椅子上，他看到结尾了，红色的小胡子外星人正和他最好的朋友悲壮地道别，他嗤笑了一声，“师生加宿敌，你们军团在他俩之后有没有流行师生恋？”

“‘最悲哀的莫过于此，我们永远是朋友’——我一直以为塞尼斯托是和蝙蝠侠类似的性格。”海王终于带上了他的湄拉，两个人在奥利弗椅子后看了两眼。

“他们确实有些相似点，但B可不会独裁。”超人的声音从门口飘来，三巨头并肩走进大厅。看见蝙蝠侠让比利和杰西卡他们紧张地合上了自己的漫画，当然也有部分人完全不在意。

“邪恶版的联盟入侵时塞尼斯托确实帮了我们，”出乎意料的，蝙蝠侠没在意他们的上班摸鱼行为，甚至加入了讨论，“凭他那身装束来看剧情应该发生在他和哈尔道别之后。”

“现在回想起来的话，他和哈尔确实不是那种常规的敌人关系。”神奇女侠把手里的漫画放回桌子上，最近这套漫画火了之后不少民众开始关心他们的超级英雄们的私生活，她也被问了一些可爱的问题，这让天堂岛的公主忍不住笑了起来。

“哈尔是不是还不知道这些……舆论？”一直沉默的钢骨突然发问。

“应该？”西蒙迷茫地抬起了头。

祝他好运，钢骨默默关掉了新闻和论坛的窗口。

 

 

哈尔在遥远的星际打了个喷嚏。

 

 

『最近都没看到最初的那个绿灯侠了，是不是又和外星人相爱相杀去了？』

『有可能，看了漫画才知道宇宙每天这么多麻烦……我现在非常能理解绿灯为什么不能常驻地球了：（』

『楼上信漫画？』

『虽然漫画听起来不可信，但是你要看了内容的话……我一直在好奇作者是不是绿灯军团内部人员。』

『而且有的细节和场景实在太真实了，让人怀疑作者是不是在现场。』

『说真的，那种只有当事人在的情况作者怎么知道对话和动作的？‘你的命运在我手上，你是我的仆人。没有我的同意你什么也做不了’……噫，gay到难以置信。（emoji）』

『还有各种动作……你们绿灯侠真会玩，只有我觉得充满了bdsm暗示吗？？？』

『你不是一个人。』

『别忘了‘你曾否有一刻爱过我？’‘最悲哀的莫过于此，我永远爱你’这种当着整个军团的面的史诗级告白。（emoji）』

『楼上等会儿，原台词是什么来着？？？』

『别怀疑，这台词没什么不对。』

『黄绿is rio！妈妈我磕到真的了呜呜呜呜！』

『这个作者姐夫绝对是黄绿的粉头大手，反正我信了。』

『楼上的都忘了当初这群黄了吧唧的外星人入侵地球的事儿了？？？』

『楼上醒醒，宇宙重启多少次了，卢瑟都不怎么找超人麻烦了。（emoji）』

『卢瑟真的不是因为蝙超结婚打击太大吗……』

『‘明明都是超级反派，为什么你能泡到绿灯侠而我只能眼睁睁看着他结婚？’←』

『楼上你被录取了，明早来星球日版上班www』

『海滨城人表示那个叫塞尼斯托的外星人其实救过我们……（新闻链接）』

『等等这不是给了戒指的那段吗……我日！漫画里都是真的！（青蛙乱叫.gif）』

『你们还记得邪恶版正义联盟入侵的那阵吗，当时新闻里提到塞尼斯托出现，然后卢瑟的采访里就提到有黄灯外星人帮忙……』

『我靠！』

『爱你就是告诉你我会永远离开你，但是在背后拯救了你的星球。我好了。』

『别说了！求求你们在一起吧！（emoji）』

『在一起！』

『在一起！在一起！』

『海滨城人表示人家已经在一起了好吗……（新闻链接）』

『这个肚子……』

『灯侠怀孕了？！』

『我以为我磕得已经是极致了，没想到只是现实的冰山一角……（躺平）』

『我天，搂着接走的！aswl』

『等等灯侠是Omega？？？』

『为什么要藏着自己的肚子？』

『因为不藏着大家就知道他怀孕了？怀孕了就要问他老公是谁？然后陷入外星人威胁论？』

『说真的地球的外星人也不少了不缺这一个……』

『但是黄灯不像氪星人那样和我们这么像吧，如果孩子出生了外貌特征肯定很明显……又不像火星人那样能变形？』

『太心酸了吧，辛辛苦苦保护地球和宇宙结果自己孩子还不被同乡人接受……（emoji）』

『谁说不接受，我就能接受！』

『醒醒，先把自家种族的歧视链解决了再说。（emoji）』

『如果漫画里都是真的的话，那其他星球很多都达成星际交流了……妈的！咱们什么时候能进入曲速时代？！』

『星际学院建起来的话就不用了担心孩子了！LLAP！』

『凭什么就得按照ST来？SW不配拥有姓名？』

『因为星际迷航和咱们绿灯侠有联动刊，而星球大战版权在对门：）』

『虽然听不懂楼上在说什么，但莫名感觉很有道理.jpg』

『所以没人关注灯侠是Omega吗？！』

『关注了能怎样，人家有对象了。』

『可是外星人和地球人的性别系统不一样吧，像超人和火星猎人就没有ABO性别，这位黄灯可能也没有？』

『所以？』

『所以灯侠还没有被标记：）』

『绿灯军团警告.jpg』

『黄灯军团警告.jpg』

『视察怪警告.jpg』

……

 

<<< 

迎接哈尔回来的是一叠漫画。

“什么鬼？”他疑惑地翻开了第一页。

 

<<< 

“戒指，给我查这个叫姐夫的人是谁。”

【搜索遇到阻碍。】

哈尔WTF地合上了漫画，旁边的塞尼斯托皱着眉翻着漫画：“这里有些事只可能是灯团的人才知道。”

哈尔陷入了沉思。

“他为什么要叫‘姐夫’？”克拉克随口分析了几句，“他是什么人的姐夫？或者谁这么叫他？重要的人？”

蝙蝠侠微笑。

哈尔猛地转头看向正义联盟的主席，塞尼斯托也递来若有所思的眼神。

“凯尔……”哈尔咬牙切齿。

“有人能给我解释一下吗？”夜翼难得在场，对于前辈们的爱恨情仇非常感兴趣，沃利巴特罗宾可以等着他的八卦了。

“想想哈尔的孩子出生之后要管谁叫姐夫。”蝙蝠侠点醒了在座的众人，然而脑洞侠的回路让哈尔已经冲出去了，塞尼斯托倒是优哉游哉地看起了漫画——他作为封面的那一本，啊，优秀的选择，你俩的浪漫密辛，绿箭侠腹诽。

“他很可能不会有这个资格，索拉妮克迟早会看清他小巷之鼠的本质。”黄灯领袖如此说道。

“我能问个问题吗？”比利乖乖举手，塞尼斯托放下书等他发言，知道对方真实身份是个孩子之后他对这位年轻的英雄有些许的敬意。

“西蒙真给过你一枪？”

可闭嘴吧你！西蒙差点没喘上气。

 

<<< 

纵使凯尔解释自己刚回地球两天也没人相信他，画家、灯团成员，嫌疑过大，翻了遍漫画他自己也开始怀疑是不是内部成员搞的。

“真的不是有人看了欧阿之书？”

“那我是不是得感谢欧阿之书让他没公布我的真实身份？”

凯尔很抑郁，天降大锅，虽然不是很糟的那种，他要不要告诉哈尔因为这个很多人已经开始为居住地球的外星人争取平等权利了？他远程告诉了盖和约翰他们，然而很显然他的地球同事也认为是他画的，盖发了个大大的绿色拇指给他。

唯一欣慰的是索拉妮克没说什么，只是让他把漫画发一份给她。

至于哈尔回军团后发现全宇宙都知道他和塞尼斯托的情感史就是后话了。

 

距离预产期还有两个月，激素变化和身体不便让哈尔·乔丹脾气不太好，值得庆幸的是他不在联盟，不然谁都能想象他又因为什么事和老蝙蝠掐起来的场景。

塞尼斯托短暂地在地球住下了。只是偶尔来找好朋友聊聊天解闷的奥利弗对此……不满意也不能说，一回生二回熟，至少他没再见面后想往对方脸上戳箭了。

“军团最近应该没遇到什么麻烦……”

“不得不说斯图尔特在这方面比你强不止一点。”

“约翰很适合当领袖，我同意。”

……

 

“不可能，他或者她不会成为黄灯。”

“别忘了她的血脉。”

“你曾经是绿灯，我是绿灯，索拉妮克也是绿灯，完毕。”

“我是黄灯首领，你用过黄灯戒指，索拉妮克也当过黄灯。”

“……”

“……”

“其实别的灯也不错？”来做客的闪电侠抱着桶冰激凌插话，哈尔投来嫉妒的眼神——因为冰激凌。

“蓝灯也不错，”哈尔摸着下巴思考，“这样咱俩打架的时候还有人给我充能。”

塞尼斯托嗤笑。

……

 

“你刚刚说‘她’，你也想要个女孩？”

“……索拉妮克和我谈过。”

“哦，”哈尔点点头，“你们是得好好谈谈，突然要二胎还和第一个孩子年龄差距太大会让第一个孩子有落差感，尤其是你们这种不太和睦的亲子关系。”

塞尼斯托瞪着他。

“有科学研究的，超人发给我的报道。”

……

 

总而言之，在哈尔阵痛并腿抽筋不得不被塞尼斯托抱回绿灯军团并顺利生娃之前，他们没出什么幺蛾子。

注水大事件圆满落幕。

 

<<< 

“这就是我和我妹妹相遇（how I met my sister）的故事。”

索拉妮克淡定地在闺蜜搭档以及新人面前合上了漫画，怀里小小一团的红皮肤女孩试图爬上她的肩膀，棕色的头发柔软浓密。

“她以后会来咱们军团吗？我们可以给她预订一枚戒指！”高尔特·瑞有些兴奋，作为最小的新人，她很期待未来也有一个小小的后辈。

“这不是军团的规则，而且……”索拉妮克抱着孩子往回走，路过的绿灯侠都对这个诞生于这里的新生命充满好奇和友善，“我们要等那两个愚蠢的家长争论她到底属于黄灯还是绿灯——你好，圣行者。”

“你好，我的朋友。”圣行者在门口与她们同路，他逗弄了一下索拉妮克怀里的小姑娘，“也许这个可爱的生命会被蓝灯选中也说不定。”

“哈尔也许会高兴，那样他在和我父亲的战争中就会多一个充电宝……”

她们推门而入。

门框上医疗室的标志安静闪亮。

 

 

彩蛋——

<<< 

“乔丹！你什么时候来接你闺女！”

“早着呢，盖，她喜欢你，当个好叔叔。”

 

<<< 

当大厅门口出现一个小姑娘时休息的众人屏住了呼吸，红色的皮肤和棕色的眼睛还有头发实在太容易辨认了。

“嘿，小可爱，你爸爸一会儿回来。”奥利弗慈眉善目。

“我有个问题，奥利叔叔。”小姑娘小心地打量了一圈屋子里的人。

“当然，什么问题都行。”

“谁是布鲁斯·韦恩？”

屏幕前的蝙蝠侠僵硬了一下。

 

 

END


End file.
